Who am I?
by rayman21
Summary: I was found alone as a naked young child in a crater after a huge storm with no memory of who I was and only left with my name. This is my story about my life long question, Who am I? Adopted with permission from ZenNoMai. First 5 chapters copied from original story with no changes.
1. My Name Is Naruto

**Hello my FF peeps and welcome to Who am I.**

**My first Naruto story in years.**

**I hope I still got it.**

**I had like a million ideas and thanks to a little help form Lanky, I finally narrowed down to several ideas that I deemed the most unique and original to use in a storyline.**

**I hope you guys will like it, I know I'm new to this section so I will try my best.**

**So, just to let you guys know, Totomaru never existed in my fic. He graciously stepped aside to let Naruto take his place, lmfao. As for the pairing, I'm kind of stuck between a few girls but I'll see where it goes and I'm sure it'll pop out on me.**

**So without further ado**

**The first chapter of Who am I.**

**And remember to review your waiter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - My name is Naruto**

* * *

It was a dark day for Fairy Tail.

Not only their guild was half destroyed by Phantom Lord's own dragon slayer, he had also attacked Shadow gear. Three of their own nakama, Jet, Droy, and their leader Levi were beaten and pinned to a massive tree with the Phantom Lord's symbol on her stomach.

This act alone managed to enrage the peaceful guild leader of Fairy Tail, Makarov and the rest of the guild into attacking Phantom Lord despite the rules on light guilds not attacking each other. One by one, things started to fall apart and go wrong for Fairy Tail. Makarov was left to near death by a cheap shot from one of the Elemental Four, Aria and Erza was badly hurt protecting the guild from a powerful blast from Phantom Lord's Jupiter cannon.

Mystogan could not be found.

Laxus refused to help.

Only one could stand up to Master Jose Poria and his equally powerful guild, Phantom Lord and save the day.

...

...

...

It just wasn't meant to be saved by a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"KU-HAAH! It's not budging an inch!" Natsu exclaimed as he repeatedly stomped and punched the Jupiter cannon that just shot a huge magic blast at his guild, but it was stopped by one of his closest friends, Erza.

He needed to stop this thing from hurting anyone else important to him, he needed to protect his guild.

"Maybe we have to break it from inside." Happy suggested. Natsu grinned at his cat friend and nodded in agreement.

"All right, let's go!" Natsu shouted as he jumped off the cannon and swung himself inside the barrel.

"It's pretty small in here." Happy whispered nervously.

"I KNOOOOOWWWW!" Natsu was freaking out inside the barrel; crawling like a mad man trying to make his way out of the magical gun.

"We're out." Happy stated as they stood on the back edge of the Jupiter cannon. They stared out in amazement at the large lacryma in the middle of the giant room.

"Wha...What's this!" Natsu shouted.

"It looks like a lacryma crystal that gathers magic power."

"I've never seen one this big before!"

"The Jupiter cannon is a weapon that emits compressed magic power instead of bullets." Happy explained to Natsu who just looked at him with question marks over his head.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand that but all we have to do is break it, right?" Natsu stated with a fist clenched in front of him, ready to destroy the lacryma crystal.

The voice that answered him though, wasn't Happy's or anyone else he knew for that matter.

"I'm sorry...but I cannot...let you do that."

"A guard?" Happy shouted as Natsu charged in at the shadow below them.

"Who cares! We'll just get rid of anyone who gets in our way!" Natsu cocked back a fist, covering in flames.

"I won't let you.." The guard whispered in regret.

"I ain't got no time! Get out of the way!" Natsu yelled out before his own flame covered fist punched him right in the face. "GAAH!"

"Natsu! What are you doing!" Happy looked at his best friend in worry as Natsu hit himself to the floor.

"I don't know...my body moved on its own." Natsu raised himself to his hands and knees. He looked up and took in the appearance of the guard for the first time.

His spiky yellow hair reminded him of his own rosy hair but the sides of the blonde's hair was tied back in a pony tail, leaving the top of his hair wild and free. He had a lean, tan face with three lines that looked like whiskers on his cheeks. He was wearing a black fishnet t-shirt with a long orange, sleeveless Gi that was tied off at the waist with a black sash but reached down to his knees in a open flow. His pants were black with matching sandal shoes that reached up to his ankles.

The sword at his side however, caught Natsu's attention. It was a simple, small katana with a orange wrapped handle but it somehow screamed out to Natsu of this guy's skills with the blade. On his right forearm had a tattoo of two black rings that wrapped around it and on the inside of his left forearm was a orange Phantom Lord symbol tattoo.

This guy was no ordinary mage, Natsu knew that for a fact in his experience of fighting tough mages.

But what unnerved him the most was his deep blue eyes, he had a lot of friends in Fairy Tail who had blue eyes but this mage's eyes told unimaginable stories to Natsu.

"I'm sorry...but you're the one...getting in our way."

"Who, who are you?" Natsu raised himself to his feet, ready to fight once more.

The blonde mage just blink before smiling at Natsu with a genuine smile.

"My name...is Naruto, the Orenji Enkou of Phantom Lord...dattebayo."

"_The_ Orange Flame ? One of the Elemental Four?" Happy stated in shock.

Naruto nodded politely.

"And the strongest of them all. So please, walk away and save yourselves...because I won't let you destroy Master Jose's dream. I don't want to...have to hurt you" Naruto confessed.

"You seem like a decent guy." Natsu's eyes steeled for a moment. "Why would you let a bastard like him do this to innocent people? All of this just because of jealously and money."

"Because..." Naruto closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I owe him my life."

* * *

Jose Poria was in a suprising good mood coming from one of his sub divisions of his guild, Phantom Lord. He had added another powerful mage to his guild, a user of Iron Dragon Slayer magic of all things! He was young, yes but his potential was unlimited. He passed Jose's test and beaten nearly all of his current mages including his strongest, Aria. He gladly made the boy a S class mage and bumped down Aria from the ace of Phantom Lord.

He was considering making a special group of his S class mages anyways, something that represented power. Power like the elements of this world, the very ones that powered spells like Abyss Break. Yes...he had already Aria, who was a master of his own type of Air magic and Sol, who had great power over Earth magic. He just needed two more mages who had fire and water magic powerful enough to be S class.

It would go well with his plans of making his mobile guild headquarters even more powerful when he finished building the giant mage.

He looked out of his magic carriage that was being driven by two of his personal mage servants and sighed. Despite all these good things happening to his guild, his rival Fairy Tail was further increasing power if what he had been hearing was true. Makarov already had one fo the most powerful mages he had ever seen, Gildarts Clive and now he added his own dragon slayer to his guild? It was bad enough both he and Makarov were in the Ten Wizard Saints, now his guild was slowly earning a reputation and standing close his own.

Jose couldn't stand it. He needed more. More power, more money, more ma...

_**BOOM!**_

Massive winds blew toward the magic carriage, causing it to roll over several times before stopping. Jose slowly pulled himself out of the now broken carriage and looked up at the giant storm forming in the sky. It almost looked like a hurricane in the sky, dark clouds swirling around as a giant eye opened up much to his amazement. This was no ordinary storm. He could feel the power behind it, this wasn't a natural occurence.

Something or someone was making this storm happen.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning fell from the sky and struck the earth in a massive shock. Jose had to use his darkness magic to protect himself from the shockwave coming from the drop site. His two servants however had no such power and was thrown far back into the forest with the force of the wave.

"My God! Such power!" Jose exclaimed to himself as he held himself in place with his magic seal blocking the shockwave. Soon, the wave died down and the storm disappeared. The sky was still covered in dark clouds and rain was now falling down to the Earthland. Jose released his shield and then from nowhere, he could feel a massive source of magic coming from the site where the lightning struck the ground.

"Such power!" Jose whispered loudly as he took off toward the source. In a matter of seconds, he arrived and gasped in shock.

It was a huge crater left in the bolt of lightning's wake. Fire burned around the crater in lines, burning strong even though rain continued to fall. But the size of the crater and the powerful flames weren't what caught his attention, it was the small, naked child in the center of all. Now, Jose Poria was not known for his kindness, mercy, or any of those weak emotions that he felt held back a mage from his full potential.

But even he couldn't ignore such a sight without feeling pity in his cold, dark heart.

He leapt over the flames and into the crater, landing right before the child and knelt down to it. It was a boy, no older than his newest mage, Gajeel Redfox who was twelve years old and covered in soot and ash.

But what was surprising was the fact the source of the power came from this boy. Jose didn't noticed it at first, but after a few moments he noticed the slow, breathing of the boy was affecting the flames surrounding them. Everytime he breathed in, the flames lowered and everytime he exhaled, the flames increased in size. It was some type of fire magic that this boy was giving off even when he was unconscious!

"Amazing." Jose muttered to himself before slowly shaking the boy. "Boy, wake up."

The child's eyes slowly fluttered opened as he stared up at the strange looking man hovering above him.

"Who...who are...you." The boy whispered.

'The boy's speech seems to be damaged and slowed in a way. It was the only sign that he's been hurt, he doesn't have a mark on him besides the ashes.' Jose thought to himself.

"I'm Jose Poria, the most powerful mage in Fiore and master of Phantom Lord." Jose couldn't help but state his proud standing, though being the most powerful mage was bending the truth a little.

"Who are you, my boy?" He asked the blonde child in return.

The boy's eyes blinked as his eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"I...do not know. I cannot remember."

'The impact must have taken away his memories.' Jose smiled evilly at the thoughts running through his head, his plans forming. 'Perfect.'

"Do you at least know your name? I can't keep calling you boy." Jose tried to smile as fatherly as he could. He wasn't very familiar with the act but if he were to groom and train this boy into becoming the most powerful mage under his control, he needed to show him...kindness.

The boy blinked once more as his eyes widen in acknowledgement.

"Naruto...my name...is Naruto." He whispered. "Did...did you save...me?"

Jose grinned madly at the first chance to insert himself in the boy's mind as he took off his cape and wrapped it around the boy as he stood him up slowly.

"Of course, Naruto. I rescued you from this horrible storm. You seem to be alone, why not come with me? I have a guild you could call home, amazing food to eat and the finest threads to clothe you."

Naruto looked at the dark skinned man in amazement at his offer. He couldn't remember anything from his past but somehow, he knew this was the first time anyone's ever offered him something like this.

"Really? Can you...make me...a mage too? Like...you?" He didn't know what a mage was but if this man saved him because he was a powerful mage, he wanted to become one too.

Jose nodded as he lead the boy out of the crater, taking note of the fact the flames seemed to part for them, making a path for them to the top.

"Of course, my boy. I will teach you everything I know. It's my dream to have the most powerful guild in Fiore. I can tell you have great strength, Naruto. Will you help me?"

Naruto nodded feveriously.

"Yes...I will...dattebayo!"

Jose raised an eyebrow at the boy's mannerism. It must have been a habit he had before he lost his memory.

"Thank you, Naruto. Let's go home." Jose smiled at his new weapon, knowing the future of his guild was that much brighter. He found the edge he needed to top Fairy Tail as the most powerful guild.

"Home...okay." Naruto smiled at his savior as they made their way out of the giant hole.

"Master Jose."

* * *

Naruto raised his head once more and opened his eyes. A large orange, magic seal with a spiral in the middle of it appeared below his feet while a orange aura of magic surrounded him in a display of power.

"Once again...I'm sorry...I cannot let you...destroy Master Jose's dream." Naruto stated as Natsu nodded in understanding and covered his fists in flames.

"Then let's do this." Natsu grinned.

Naruto smiled in returned and raised his hand at him, bending his fingers in a gesturing way.

"Then...come and bring it."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**I haven't written anything for Naruto in a long time.**

**I hopw this works out, lol.**

**Until next time.**

**Stay Awesome.**


	2. The Orange Flame

**Hello my FF peeps and welcome to next update for Who am I.**

**I'm so glad many of you like this story, I'll try to keep you guys happy.**

**I hope you guys will like it, I know I'm new to this section so I will try my best.**

**So, just to let you guys know, things will change with Naruto as time goes on. Outfits, mannerism, friends, love.**

**Oooh so exciting.**

**So without further ado**

**The next chapter of Who am I.**

**And remember...review your waiter!**

**Chapter 2 - The Orange Flame**

"Oh, yeah. I'll bring it alright! Here I come!" Natsu yelled out as he charged in once more with a flame covered fist.

And once again, Natsu swung his fist into his face and knocked himself back down to the ground.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Natsu muttered in shock. "Again? What's going on?"

"Natsu! It's only ten minutes left until Jupiter fires again!" Happy shouted in worry. Natsu had to defeat this guy, the self proclaimed strongest of the Elemental Four. Happy had heard rumors about the famed Orange Flame of Phantom Lord and it wasn't good. He was a powerful Mage that used Fire Magic like Natsu. One would figure with Natsu's immunity to fire would give him the advantage but this guy hadn't even moved yet and somehow struck down Natsu twice with his own fist.

"I know, I just to need to take this guy out!" Natsu retorted, rising to his feet once more.

"I'm sorry...but you won't be getting by me." Naruto stated again as he held his hands up in half Ram handseals. "All flames bow down before me...whether they're natural or my enemy's."

"My flames are my own!" Natsu rushed in with both hands blazing this time. " So stop talking slow to buy time and take this, **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**!"

Naruto simply waved his hand with his two fingers still in the half Ram seal and twisted the flames into a spinning vortex of fire. Natsu yelled out in dizziness as he was spun around like a top. Naruto followed the attack up with a flying knee strike to the spinning Natsu and sent him flying back into the wall.

"GUHHAAH!"

"Natsu!" Happy yelled. "Nine minutes!"

"I know." Natsu wiped his mouth and got back on his feet for the third time.

Naruto smirked as he watched the pink haired mage stood back up, still determined to defeat him.

"So, you like play with fire...you know what they say. You fight fire...with fire!" Naruto swung out his left hand and thrusted his right hand into a fist, a orange Magic seal appearing before him.

"**Blue Flame**!" A giant blast of blue fire quickly shot out of the Magic seal at Natsu. Suddenly, much to Naruto's surprise, Natsu started to eat the blue flames and swallowed the attack.

"Ooohh. I never had cold fire before!" Natsu stated gleefully as he licked his lips.

"I see." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he let all the details piece together in his mind. "You're the rumored Salamander of Fairy Tail. The mage who uses...Dragon Slayer Magic."

Natsu nodded as he smirked at Naruto.

"Damn right and now I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Seven minutes, Natsu!" Happy started to freak out.

"So it seems we are a bad match...for each other. You're impervious to fire...and I control it." Naruto pointed out. Natsu thought about that fact for a moment and smirked again as he jumped at the yellow haired mage. He took in a large breath and held his hands up to his mouth.

**"Dragon's..."**

'I know this spell. He'll focus his magic in his lungs and let out a huge flame from his mouth.' Naruto thought to himself as he held his palms up.

"No matter how strong it is...I'll just take control and reverse it!" Naruto grinned.

**"...SPIT!"** Natsu spat at Naruto, a glob of spit hitting his forehead.

...

...

...

"DID YOU JUST SPIT ON ME?" Natsu laughed as Naruto wiped at his face furiously, trying to clean off the spit.

"Take this...TEME! **Green Flame**!" A wave of green fire shot out from Naruto's hands as Natsu smiled in glee at his next meal.

"Oh yeah! Another free mea...AAARRRGGHHHH! It smells like shit!" His eyes began to water as Natsu rolled on the floor, holding his throat and coughing out madly.

Naruto gave him a shit eating grin.

"That's my stinky fire. Methane smells like shit...doesn't it?"

"Bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass so hard!" Natsu shouted as he leapt at Naruto again.

"You can't use your fire." Naruto reminded him.

"Then I'll just kick your ass the old fashioned way!" Natsu landed in front of Naruto and swung fist after fist at the Fire Mage but none connected as he dodged each one with ease.

"So you wanted to settle this with hand to hand combat?" Naruto's smile disappeared as a solemn look came across his face." Then I have the advantage."

In a blink of an eye, Naruto drew his sword and slashed Natsu across his stomach as he slid to the other side of the room in a dramatic pose. Natsu's eyes widened as he fell to his knees and held his stomach.

"_**Yawarakai-Te**_." Naruto whispered, his hair covering his eyes.

"NATSU!" Happy cried out in horror.

"I'm...I'm okay." Natsu looked down at his bloodless hands and then looked over his shoulder to see Naruto holding his katana in a reverse pose. "You struck me with the blunt side?"

"Yes...that was my Masamune techinque, Yawarakai-Te...an attack of peace. Please don't make me use...my Muramasa techinque. It only ends...in bloodshed and violence." Naruto stood back up and faced Natsu once more.

Natsu also stood back up and stared down the powerful Mage from his position.

"I can't. I need to beat you and destroy the lacryma powering the Jupiter cannon. I need to protect my nakama, my friends, my family, and this town." Natsu spoke seriously.

"Five minutes!"

"I'm sorry...I understand your resolve but I cannot...let you do that." Naruto truly meant that. He knew Master Jose was not a kind man, that he would take out anyone to further increase his power. He realized this fact a long time ago and he hated it. Hell, most of his guild didn't even like each other and very few of them were kind or nice. Even Naruto himself only had two friends in Phantom Lord and it was because of those two he fought so hard for Master Jose's dream.

"Then I have to defeat you." Natsu stated.

"And I, you. I have my own nakama to protect...and a master I owe my life to...even if he is a evil man. I always keep my promise."

Natsu's eyes widened.

"So you know how bad your master is and yet you still fight?"

"Like I said...I always keep my promise." Naruto stabbed his katana into the ground much to Natsu's surprise. "But I won't kill you."

Natsu nodded in understanding and rushed toward the blonde Mage. "Then let's go."

In a blink of an eye, Naruto charged in and began the real fight. Blow after blow, they struck at each other with fists and kicks, disappearing and reappearing every few seconds in a different spot. The ground cracked everytime their fists met, their kicks blocked. The entire time, the smiles on their faces never disappeared. They met once more in the middle of the room and locked fists with each other, strugging for dominance of strength.

"You're strong. Too bad we don't have more time to fight some more." Natsu grinned as the veins in his arms popped out in tension.

"Yes, it's too bad...you're pretty strong yourself." Naruto returned the grin with his own.

"Natsu! This is no time to compliment the enemy!" Happy shouted. "Three minutes!"

"Three minutes...still think you can beat me?" Naruto whispered, never letting go of Natsu's fists as he slowly overpowered them, forcing Natsu to one knee.

"Naruto, you still can stop this. You're not like that air bastard who took out Makarov or your precious Master Jose. You said you have nakama, right?" Natsu winced in pain.

Naruto hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Yes, two of them."

"Then how is all of this good for them? A war? Even if you win, what about the rules? The Magic Council will lock all of you up! All because of one man's selfish dream. What happens then? You're strong, smart, and kind! You didn't even kill me when you had the chance! Your master may have saved your life but are you willing to let him to take innocent lives because of it?" Natsu spoke as he struggled and fell on both knees.

"Who are you, Naruto?" He whispered.

Naruto froze at those words, those very words that ran through his mind every day for the last seven years.

Was he really going to let Master Jose take hundreds of lives just because he saved his one, forgotten life?

Could he let his best friends suffered because of it?

Who was he?

_"You're too kind, Naruto. You make Juvia feel better about herself." An thirteen year old Juvia spoke to him as she clutched her doll with a small smile on her face._

Juvia.

_"You're not bad, Blondie. You gave me a good fight like always." An exhausted Gajeel grinned as he carried a smiling, equally exhausted Naruto around his arm back to the guild_.

Gajeel.

It was time.

Time to find out who he truly was deep down inside.

"Thirty seconds!" Happy screamed out as he flew over the two Mages. Natsu was losing and the cannon was almost powered up as magic surrounded the lacryma in bright streams of light.

_Twenty-five._

_Twenty._

Natsu struggled against the strength of Naruto. He couldn't do anything as long as Naruto kept him locked down like this.

_Fifteen._

_Ten._

_Nine._

Naruto was having a struggle within himself, trying to decide what was the right thing to do. Keep his promise to a mad man or protect people he didn't even know.

_Eight._

_Seven._

"DAMN IT!" Naruto screamed out as he brought his foot up and kicked Natsu square in the chest, pushing him far back on the other side of the room.

_Six._

"I'M NARUTO!"

_Five._

_Four._

He swung around and held his hands up in a tiger handseal as a huge orange Magic seal appeared in front of him, aiming straight at the giant lacryma.

_Three._

_Two._

**"Orange Flame: Flying Swallow!"**

One.

A massive bird made from orange flames shot out of the seal and flew straight into the nearly charged lacryma, destroying the large magical source in an eruption of flames. Natsu and Happy watched in shock as one of Phantom Lord's own Orange Flame just taken out the Jupiter cannon. Naruto turned back around, the Jupiter cannon falling apart behind him in an amazing show of strength and smiled.

"So, shall we go and save our nakama?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**I wanted to write more but I thought it ended well here.**

**Don't be mad, lol.**

**Until next time.**

**Stay Awesome.**


	3. Defeat Me

**Hello my FF peeps and welcome to next update for Who am I.**

**Wow, 26 reviews, you guys are great.**

**I tried to make this chapter extra good for you. The next one will have much more fighting with a huge fight scene between a certain two mages.**

**So, remind you guys, things will change with Naruto as time goes on. Outfits, mannerism, friends, love.**

**I like to please you guys, it's my life, lol.**

**So without further ado**

**The next chapter of Who am I.**

**And remember...review your waiter!**

**Chapter 3 - Defeat me**

"So, shall we go and save our nakama?" Naruto held his hand out to the fallen Natsu who took it with a confused look on his face.

"Really? Just like that?" Natsu asked as he was pulled up to his feet and Happy flew down to his head. "You're on our side?"

"What? The giant flaming bird destroying the lacryma behind me isn't enough proof?" Naruto chuckled as he looked back at the now destroyed Jupiter cannon.

"You asked me who I was...and I know who I am. I'm a man who protects his friends above all. Master Jose is taking this too far...putting all of us at risk." Naruto spoke as he watched the remaining pieces of the lacryma tumble down. " We need to get going before this gets any worse and..."

A loud rumble roared through the air as the giant room began to shake and shift. Large gears appeared out of the walls as they opened up and began to turn. Naruto looked around the room in shock at the walls shifting and the gears appearing. There was no way in his mind Master Jose could be doing this of all things but here it was happening right now. To use this weapon, in the front of this town was beyond reasoning. If the Jupiter cannon was going to destroy part of Magnolia Town, the giant, mechanical mage using **Abyss Break** will level it to the ground.

"How can he do this? He knows this room doesn't stay level...and he was the one who sent me here to protect the cannon. Natsu! We need to get out of here and...Natsu?" Naruto's attention focused on the now motion sickened Natsu moaning on the soon to be vertical floor. "He gets motion sickness?"

"Aye, he does! I'm coming, Natsu!" Naruto crouched down and held himself in place as he watched the flying cat dive after the sliding, soon to be falling, Dragon Slayer. He was almost there when a large rock fell on top of his head and knocked Happy out cold. "Guhaa!"

"Crap." Naruto sweatdropped as an unconscious Happy fell next to Natsu and began to fall down with him. He could leap to safety right now and save himself but he couldn't leave the two to fall at this height to their deaths. His eyes caught his katana sticking out of the floor that was quickly becoming a wall. He had an idea and he needed to act fast. Naruto released his grip on the wall and dive down after the falling duo. He stretched one arm to catch the handle of his sword and with the other, a large whip of purple fire lashed out at Natsu.

"Natsu! Grab your cat!" Naruto shouted. **"Purple Flame!"**

The whip of sticky fire wrapped around Natsu's waist as the barely lucid Dragon Slayer reached out and managed to grab his best friend by the tail. Naruto grabbed his sword and held on tight as he held the rope of purple, sticky, flame with the other hand. He held on with great strength as the guild headquarters finished forming into the greatest weapon in Master Jose's possesion. The giant Phantom Mage Version 2. After a few more moments, the shaking stopped and the gears slowed down to a halt.

"Here we go." Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he extended the flame whip and lowered Natsu to the floor as he held Happy in his arms. "You okay now?" Naruto shouted as Natsu stood up and held his arm out with his thumb sticking up.

"Thanks for the assist! Now get down here!" Natsu grinned. Naruto nodded and gave him a grin of his own as he swung his feet and pressed them against the wall. With a quick tug, he pulled his katana out and back flipped off the wall before falling twenty feet and landing on his feet with a hard thud. But soon, Naruto's grin disappeared as he thought about what needed to be done now.

"Well, plans has changed now. Master Jose has just released the giant mage."

Natsu and Happy's eyes widened in shock. "Giant mage?"

"Yes, a powerful and dangerous weapon. It can perform magic spells but there will be only one Master Jose will use and what..." Naruto suddenly jumped and slid to the left as he dodged a blast of ice forming in the spot he was just standing in. He spun around and threw a high kick toward the left, blocking a large lizard arm that was about to grab him from behind. Naruto quickly ducked underneath the huge guy with the lizard arm and hooked his arm behind the guy's leg, knocking him onto his back.

"I am really tired of being interrupted." Naruto stood back up as he watched Natsu stopping another guy from attacking. He must had been the one using the ice magic.

"Guys! He's on our side, he was the one who destroyed the Jupiter cannon. He's gonna help us...wait, you're talking normal." Natsu turned his head back to Naruto and cocked it to the side.

"Aye!"

"Hey, I am. That's strange...it must have been all in my head. Maybe accepting the truth...I overcame certain aspects about myself." Naruto wondered out loud.

"You just did it again." A deadpanned Natsu and Happy stated at the same time.

"No, that was on purpose. Dramatic pause and all that." Naruto grinned as the massive guy he took down a few seconds ago got back up. "Sorry about that, big guy."

"No problem. It takes a man to take down another man like me! I'm Elfman, so you're on our side now...Naruto, was it?" Elfman pounded his chest in pride.

Naruto nodded.

"I'm Gray. If Natsu says you're okay, then I have to accept that. Are you going to join us and help stop this thing?"

Naruto shook his head much to everyone's surprise. "I was until Master Jose used this weapon. He will use an Abyss Break unlike anyone has ever seen before. It will be massive and destructive."

"Then why won't you help?" Happy asked in confusion.

"There has to be a power source for the giant mage and the source of the magic is the Elemental Four. And I'm one of them. If you don't take all of us down, it will be complete in about ten minutes. It's probably already starting to make the seal now as we speak." Naruto answered solemnly.

"So to stop the giant mage and the Abyss Break, we have to defeat you and three other S class mages?" Elfman asked.

"Yes, each time you defeat one of us, the speed of the giant making the seal will slow down until it will eventually stop and break down." Naruto held his arms up wide.

"You have to defeat me, not just knock me out. You have to physically beat me. I'm the strongest and my defeat will buy you guys enough time to defeat the others." He stated much to their surprise.

"But, I can't do that to you. You saved my and Happy's life. Why don't you just help us beat the others?" Natsu exclaimed in a moment of rare weakness.

"I can't. As long as I stand, the seal will continue to be made. Even if I don't fight back, it will take all three of you guys to attack me at once to hurt me enough." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "So do it already."

"That's a bit cocky." Elfman stated.

"He's the Orange Flame." Happy replied.

"Oh." Elfman's eyes widened. "Holy crap! He's the Orange Flame?" Happy and Natsu nodded.

"Wait, how do we find the other three?" Gray asked the blonde mage.

"Don't worry." Naruto opened his eyes one more time. "They will find you."

"Okay then, if there is no other choice. We will do it." Natsu spoke quietly for once as all three of them charged up their magic seals.

"Do me one favor, please." Naruto asked in a calm voice.

"Anything." Natsu answered.

"If you run into a girl named Juvia, please take it easy on her. She may be one of the Elemental Four but she is also one of my best friends. She's not a bad person, just lonely and sad." Naruto stated in a sad tone. He knew in order to stop the attack, Juvia would also need to be defeated. "Please promise me."

"We promise." Gray nodded along with Natsu and Elfman as they prepared to attack the man who helped them save their guild.

**"Ice Make: Ice Hammer!"**

**"Take Over Beast Arm: Black Bull!"**

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

In the brief moment before the three attacks hit Naruto, he smiled at the fact that he finally found out who he was. Even if he couldn't remember his life before Master Jose, at least he knew what kind of person he was. He may have betrayed the man who saved his life but in return, he's saving his nakama, the mages of Fairy Tail and the innocent people of Magnolia Town.

"_Naruto, what would you do if you ever found out who you were?" A young Juvia asked Naruto who was sitting under a tree, reading a book next to Juvia. He looked at her with a thoughtful look on his face._

_"I would probably finally stop feeling so...empty and lost. I would know that finally...I am Naruto Yellowfire...and I'm a good person." Naruto smiled at his friend who had a slight blush on her cheeks._

_"Well, Juvia thinks Naruto doesn't have to remember his past to know that he's a good person. Juvia doesn't think she is a good person, all she does is bring the rain. She makes people sad, that's why Juvia's boyfriend broke up with her." Juvia confessed with her eyes wallowing in tears._

_"Hey, don't cry...know why?" Naruto smiled at Juvia who shook her head. "Because...I like the rain. Juvia makes me...happy to be her best friend."_

_Juvia's eyes began to water even more as her lower lip began to shake._

_"Really?"_

_Naruto leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, the rain dripping down their faces as they looked into each other's eyes._

_"Dattebayo."_

Naruto's smile widened as the attacks reached him and clashed with his body, sending him flying back and crashing to the wall. The dust lingered in the air as the three Fairy Tale mages watched in awe as Naruto slowly pulled himself out of the hole he just made with his body. His hands holding on to the edges of the hole as he smiled one more time, blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth.

"Dattebayo." He whispered before he fell face first onto the ground in unconsciousness.

"I'm a good person."

**Don't worry, Naruto is not done yet. He's still in the fight but I needed a reason for the Abyss Break to be destroyed so Naruto needs to be out for a little bit. He has one huge fight coming up.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**If you guys have any requests, please feel free to ask and I'll see what I can do.**

**Until next time.**

**Stay Awesome.**

**And Stay Zen.**


	4. My Flames

**Hello my FF peeps and welcome to next update for Who am I.**

**Thank you so much for your support. I'll do my best to keep you guys entertained.**

**So without further ado**

**The next chapter of Who am I.**

**And remember...review your waiter!**

**Chapter 4 - My Flames**

**"ALL YOU FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS OUT THERE!"**

'Huh?'

**"WE HAVE SUCCEEDED IN CAPTURING LUCY HEARTFILIA!"**

'What? Damn it, did they at least stop Abyss Break?'

**"OUR FIRST OBJECTIVE HAS BEEN ACHIEVED!"**

'Wait, first? Does that means Fairy Tail has been destroyed?'

**"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

'Was that a girl's scream? Was that Lucy? What is happening?' One of Naruto's fingers began to move slightly.

**"WE HAVE BUT A SINGLE OBJECTIVE LEFT!"**

'No, Master Jose. Don't do it.' Naruto's hand clenched as he struggled to regain movement.

**"TO SLAUGHTER THE LOT OF YOU DISGUSTING BRATS!"**

"No." Naruto whispered as his eyes popped up. "I won't let him do this." Naruto closed his eyes once more and began to focus his magic. As far as he could remember, somehow he could heal faster than any normal mage or person. All he needed was some rest or meditation and his body would recover almost completely. Master Jose tried to figure out how it worked for his own benefit but concluded that, like Naruto's pyrokinesis, was an ability unique to him.

A dark blue Magic Seal appeared below Naruto's lying body as his body started to recover from the injuries after he asked his new friends to attack him to prevent the **Abyss Break** from firing. After a minute, Naruto's eyes opened again as he sat up and popped his neck.

"Damn, that hurt." Naruto muttered to himself as he slid onto one knee and breathed in deep. His eyes steeled and held two fingers to his forehead as he focused on the area around him. Images of heat signatures began to appear in his mind as he honed in on specific ones. He sensed three powerful bodies of heat he knew were the other three members of the Elemental Four but they weren't moving.

"Good, they did manage beat them and stop **Abyss Break**." Naruto whispered, though his heart clenched at the thought of Juvia being hurt but he knew Natsu and the others would have kept their promise. Juvia was a kind person and she wouldn't have the heart to attack with her full power. His mind continued to sense the area and found a group of powerful heat signatures that were in one of the rooms where Aria was unconscious.

"That must be Natsu and his team. There's two more really powerful mages with them but one is very weak from exhaustion. The other seemed to have their magic...blocked in a way. Where is Gajeel? He's the only one Master Jose would trust to guard Lucy." Naruto closed his eyes to focus better when he saw a huge and dark heat image making its way to the Natsu's group. It looked like a dark and purple flame that was cold at the same time

"Shit! It's Master Jose. He's taking matters into his own hand. They don't stand a chance!" Naruto shouted, his voice echoing in the half destroyed room. He needed to warn them and most likely face his former master himself. He knew he didn't stand a chance either, Master Jose was one of the Ten Wizard Saints after all. But he needed to save them. Then his mind also found Gajeel and what seemed to be a bright flame next to him.

"Lucy is with Gajeel, after all. What should I do? Rescue the girl and convince my best friend this is wrong or save Natsu and his friends? Damn it, what should I do?"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he kept his fingers on his forehead. He could sense the massive group of Master Jose's **Night Shades** that suddenly got stronger as the other heat signatures outside began to weaken further. There was just so much happening right now, he couldn't have been knocked out for no more than a hour and yet, everything was going down the drain. Should he save his best friend from himself? Should he help the Fairy Tail guild outside with the Shade army or should he stand up and fight the man who saved his life?

Naruto dropped his fingers off his forehead and opened his eyes in determination.

He knew what he needed to do.

"Natsu! Erza! There you are!" Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane found a beaten up Natsu and Erza who was lying against a large stone. " Did you actually fight somebody in that condition, Erza?" Mirajane asked in worry.

"Were you the one to defeat this guy?" Gray asked as Erza nodded. She turned back to Natsu who was hovering over her in worry. " Natsu, remember what I told you, now go save Lucy! You're the one who will surpass me!"

"Right! I will save Lucy and protect out guild!" Natsu thrusted his fist up in the air.

"Go, now Natsu." Erza smiled.

"We'll help you. We'll go toget..." Elfman stopped in mid sentence as a dark and cold feeling hit everyone in the room.

"Wha...What is this sensation?" Gray managed to speak out.

"UUUGH! I feel a chill unbefitting for a man!" Elfman shook as the cold feeling draped over him.

"What...is...this?" Mirajane whispered as she covered herself with her arms.

A loud clapping was heard as Natsu, Erza, and the others turned toward the sound coming from the other side of the room.

"My, my...what a wonderful show you all put on." Master Jose smiled as he clapped his hands in a mock fashion. "I never honestly expected you to provide me with this much entertainment."

"Master Jose!" Erza gritted her teeth in frustration.

'This guy is the master of Phantom Lord.' Gray thought as he tried to brace himself for an attack.

'How can his magic feel so evil? It makes me physically sick just from standing this close!' Mirajane covered her mouth in fear and disgust.

"Well then, I must thank you for providing me with all this entertainment but..." Master Jose smirked evilly. "I've had my fill."

Elfman and Gray stood in front of everyone as they prepared to attack the Phantom Lord Master. Erza's eyes widened as she tried to call out to them and noticed Natsu about to do the same.

"GET AWAY!" She managed only to stop Natsu by grabbing his wrist but it was too late for Elfman and Gray as Master Jose hit them with bolts of Darkness Magic with a wave of his hand. The powerful attack knock both mages away as they fell back unconscious and beaten. Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane looked on in horror as the dark mage took out their friends as if they were flies.

"Elfman! Gray!" Mirajane shouted in worry.

"Guh!" Erza forced herself up from her spot on the floor as she held onto Natsu's arm. "Natsu, go now! I'll distract him as long as I can."

"But..."

"But nothing! Just go!" Erza shouted. Master Jose simply laughed at what he was witnessing and held his hand up.

"As if I'll let any of you leave alive." Master Jose waved his hand back down quickly. **"Dark Explosion!"**

A line of exploding fire appeared behind them, throwing up rocks and fire, cutting off any possible escape. Master Jose grinned as he held his hand up and shot out a powerful blast of Darkness Magic from a purple Magic Seal in front of him.

Erza stood in front of Natsu and Mirajane as she was about to Re-quip into a battle armor and deflect the attack when someone jumped in front of her and took the blast for her.

**"Black Flame!"** The powerful beam of Dark Magic began to weaken as it was eaten and burned away by the black fire consuming it. Everyone tried to block their eyes as the two magics connected in a powerful display of energy. Master Jose's face contorted in a look of shock as he saw the man who absorbed his attack.

"Naruto? You're alive? I thought with the Jupiter cannon destroyed and the **Abyss Break** failing...why are you here? Why are you protecting the enemy?" Master Jose went from a look of relief to one of anger and confusion.

Naruto stood in front of Erza with a ball of black fire in the middle of his hands. He clapped his hands together, dissipating the flame as he stood straight up. His orange Gi was gone and his hair was completely down in a shaggy look. All he was left wearing was his fishnet t-shirt and black pants with his matching sandals. His tattooes prominent on his forearms.

"I'm not protecting the enemy. I'm standing up to the enemy right now." He spoke solemnly.

"What? What are you saying, boy?" Master Jose shouted in anger. "I took you in, fed you, clothe you, taught you everything you know and this is how you repay me? How did this come about? You have been by my side, loyal to the bone for seven years. Why now, of all times?"

"Because, I know who I am now." Naruto closed his eyes as he held his arms up in a cross position.

"Speaking of which, who is this guy?" Erza whispered back to Natsu and Mirajane.

"He's Naruto, one of the Elemental Four. The Orange Flame. He saved our lives and destroyed the Jupiter cannon." Happy spoke up for the first time since Master Jose arrived.

"What? You destroyed my Jupiter cannon?" Master Jose's eyes widened in surprise and frowned in rage. "Then I know who you are. You're a traitor!"

"Yes, I am." Naruto answered. ""Phantom Lord was always the number one guild in this country. Our magic was unsurpassed, our members talent was unsurpassed and our funds were unsurpassed. But then, in the space of a few years, Fairy Tail came to power. Erza and Laxus. Mystogan and Gildarts. Their names spread as far as our hometown and rumours of the Salamander spread throughout the whole country. Before you realized it, both guilds, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, came to represent this country. You just couldn't stand it. Fairy Tail, who started out as a small guild was now on our level. Pure jealously movitates you now and that's why I must stop you."

Master Jose went from being angry to being amused at his former underling's statement. "Oh, really? You are strong, my protege but nowhere near my level. You are a master of Spectrum Fire Magic, I will admit but it's nothing compared to my Darkness Magic. Speaking of which, what was that black fire that consumed my attack? I've never seen you use that color before."

Naruto opened his eyes once again as he took a fighting stance with his right arm out and his left arm in close to his body. "That was my Black Flame. It's dark fire that feeds itself on Darkness Magic. I made it just for this occasion though I never thought in a thousand years I would use it against you."

Master Jose's smile disappeared at the realization that Naruto had a defense against his magic. Like normal fire, it consumes and spread every time his Darkness magic hits that dark flame.

'I can't believe this guy was a student of Master Jose. The feeling I get from him is warmth and purity, nothing like his master.' Mirajane thought to herself as she watched the two face off each other.

"So all of this was because you were jealous? Such a stupid reason!" Erza yelled out at Master Jose in fury.

"Oh, Fairy Tail has been getting on my nerves for a long time, that part Naruto speaks of is true. But the trigger for this war was a trivial matter. We had received a request to recover the young heiress of the Heartphilia estate."

'Lucy?' Erza and Mirajane thought in unison.

"The daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the country had joined Fairy Tail? How powerful did you have to become before you would be satisfied? If you had free access to the Heartphilia funds then your power would finally have truly exceeded my own! And that was the one thing I could never forgive!" Jose shouted as his fists clenched in anger.

"It's pretty damn pathetic of you to get so heated up about who is the best but what's really shocking is how terrible your information gathering sources are." Erza smirked.

"What's that?" Jose asked surprised.

"Lucy ran away from home. Do you think we could use her for money? She lives in a house she rents for seventy thousand jewels and she worked her ass off just like all the rest of us. She fought with us, laughed with us, cried with us, she's one of the Mages of our guild and you're telling me that was the trigger of this war? Lucy, the heiress of the Heartphilia family? A flower can't choose the place where it blooms and a child can't choose the parents she is born to. What the hell do you think you know about Lucy?" Erza yelled at the Phantom Lord master.

"Well, I guess I'll find that out." Jose mused. "Do you really think I'm going to hand her over to her father for free? I'm going to keep her until they have no money left. I'm going to get my hands on the entire Heartphilia fortune."

Mirajane started to grit her teeth in anger at the exchange between Erza and Jose but before she could speak out, Naruto, who had silent during the whole arguement, finally spoke back up.

"If...If I had any doubt in my mind about my decisions to betray you and defend Fairy Tail..." Naruto's eyes steeled. "I have none anymore."

"So what are you waiting for? Attack me, boy!"

"I am." Naruto's eyes shook for a moment but it was enough for Master Jose to notice and react as he spun around and grabbed the wrist of another Naruto behind him. His hand was inches away from touching Master Jose as he smirked at the trick Naruto just tried to pull on him.

"Really? **Thought Projection** combined with **Sleep Magic**? I know you are talented with both types of magic but like I said, I taught you everything I know. You should have tried to kill me instead of trying to knock me out!" He pulled out his dagger and stabbed the projected clone, destroying it but little did Master Jose know, it was only meant to be a distraction.

**"White Flame!"** Naruto threw a blast of searing hot, white fire at Natsu who was surprised but still consumed it with gusto. "It's my hottest flame! Use it's power to stop my best friend and rescue yours!"

Natsu sucked in the last of the blazing hot flame and nodded as he took off quickly up to the top level. Master Jose shouted in anger as he released a blast of magic at Natsu.

**"Dark Explosion!"** The ground erupted as the trail of exploding fire followed Natsu but at the last second, was pulled back toward Jose as he dodged the boomerang attack with ease. He looked back over to Naruto who had his hand up in a pulling motion back toward him.

"You pulled my own attack back at me by controlling the flames from the explosion? I see, you have been holding back on me, haven't you? Fine then, if you want it this way. I'll be more than happy to finish you off." Master Jose grinned as he powered up in a dark purple aura as images of ghost surrounded him in an eerie glow. Mirajane and Erza held themselves, trying not to puke from the cold evil emitting form Master Jose.

Suddenly, they felt a warm and safe glow caressing their bodies. A far cry from the cold darkness and evil from Jose's magic. They both looked up at the blonde mage as he began to power up himself in a bright glow of orange/yellow magic. The light surrounded him as he pushed back his master's dark aura, protecting the girls behind him.

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do." Naruto spoke out to his former master before looking over his shoulder at the two S class mages from Fairy Tail. "Please use this chance to escape with your friends. I'll try to buy you enough time."

"What?" Erza whispered before she realized what he meant. "You have no hope in defeating him, don't you?"

Naruto nodded as he turned his attention back to Master Jose.

"But I can hold him back long enough for you to escape. Now go!" Naruto jumped at Master Jose and threw a massive blast of blue fire at him. **"Blue Flame!"**

Jose merely smirked as he dodged the attack as the flames left a cold burn on the floor.

"Very well, let's do this!"

The two strongest mages in Phantom Lord clashed at Erza and Mirajane watched on, totally disregarding Naruto's wishes. The speed they were running at, attacking each other with fists and kick was near impossible to see. Only in her flight armor could Erza reach these speeds but here were two mages achieving this type of speed with their bodies alone right in front of her.

**"Dark Beam!"** Master Jose shouted as he leapt up and shot multiple beams of Darkness Magic from his fingers at Naruto who blurred back and forth, avoiding the attacks. Every time he dodged one, he threw a different color blast of fire at Jose who dodged them as well.

**"Blue Flame!"**

_"You're so strong, Naruto. Juvia will be strong too!"_

**"Green Flame!"**

_"You're tough, Blondie. I'll give you that. I guess that's why we're friends."_

**"Orange Flame!"**

_"You're strong. Too bad we don't have more time to fight some more."_

**"Purple Flame!"**

_"No problem. It takes a man to take down another man like me! I'm Elfman, so you're on our side now...Naruto, was it?"_

**"Pink Flame!"**

_"I'm Gray. If Natsu says you're okay, then I have to accept that. Are you going to join us and help stop this thing?"_

**"Red Flame!"**

_"I'm a good person."_

**"Yellow Flame!"**

"Amazing." Erza muttered as she watching the fight between Phantom Lord mages.

"What?" Mirajane asked, her eyes never leaving Naruto's form.

"Not one wasted movement. Every time he dodges a beam, he immediatly counter attacks with an attack of his own. He's...quite amazing." Erza hid a small blush on her nose much to Mirajane's confusion. The she remembered that Erza had a thing for powerful guys who could give her a run for her money and smiled a little. Even in this situation, Erza was still Erza.

"Yeah, but can he defeat Master Jose?" Mirajane focused back on the battle as she watched Master Jose dodge another red fire blast from Naruto.

"I don't know, I didn't think so at first but maybe, just maybe." Erza whispered.

**"Orange Flame: Twin Dancing Snakes!"** Naruto shot two large serpents of fire out of his hands as they flew at Master Jose.

**"Dark Barrier!"** A sphere of ghostly images surrounded Jose as they defended him from the two fire snakes launched at him. Streams of orange fire shooting past Jose as he blocked the attack. He smirked and held his hands up in a simliar fashion as two dark shades shot out at Naruto.

**"Shade Serpents!"**

**"Black Flame: Dark Skull!"** A blast of black fire formed into a large skull front of Naruto as it consumed the dark serpents and continued its way towards Master Jose. The guild master for the first time in this fight with his protege, looked worried as he watched the black flame skull shot right at him. His whole body was filled with Dark Magic and if he guessed correctly, this attack would harm him greatly.

**"Dark Beam!"** Jose shot out a dark beam away from him as the black skull followed it and crashed into the wall as it consumed the beam.

"Really? Is this all you have? Perhaps I was wrong in assuming you were the best Mage in my guild. So far, all of your attacks have missed me." Jose smirked.

"So have yours." Naruto retorted.

"Details. A merely simple form of my magic. You, however used many of your different types of flames and for what? Even you can run out of magic sooner or later."

"True, I could but I won't. Know why?"

"Why?" Jose mused.

"Because I didn't miss. Did you ever stop and wonder how could a mage with pyrokinesis missed his opponent with Fire Magic?" Naruto smiled a little as Master Jose's eyes widened in realization. He looked around at the floor and walls, all burning with various color flames as they almost licked about in excitement

Naruto held out his hands as a large orange Magic Seal appeared in front of him as the flames burned with intense fury. They started to swirl around Master Jose as his eyes shook in fear. He only saw this spell once when he witnessed Naruto take out an entire Dark Guild alone. Every effect of his colored flames either defended itself or attacked with no hesitation. If he used his Darkness magic to defend himself, the black fire in the vortex would simply suck it up as the rest attacked him.

It was Naruto's strongest Fire Magic.

"Wait! You can't do this! Stop, Naruto. Please. I saved your life!"

" My life..." Naruto shouted as he swung his arms around. "...IS THE FLAMES!"

**"Spectrum Flame Vortex!"**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**If you guys have any requests, please feel free to ask and I'll see what I can do.**

**Until next time.**

**Stay Awesome.**

**And Stay Zen.**


	5. The Storm

**Hello FF peeps to another update of Who am I?**

**Sorry doesn't cut it. I focused on other stories and even they suffered because of my hectic work life.**

**I hope you guys can forgive me. If it helps, I'm a soon to be a father!**

**Yes, a baby Zen will soon enter the world.**

**So I hope you guys are still fans and if anyone has any good photos of Naruto with maybe Erza or Mirajane I could use for this new cover thing that FF has given us to put on our stories, feel free to PM me and I'll use it for this story.**

**Without further ado, the next chapter.**

**Remember to always review your waiter.**

**Chapter 5 - The storm**

**"Spectrum Flame Vortex!"**

Mirajane and Erza watched in awe at the blonde mage summoned a vortex of wild, yet controlled flames that surrounded the Phantom Lord master. Jose yelled out in agony as the multicolored flame funnel encompassed him in a blazing wave of pain. Naruto watched in sadness as his most powerful Flame magic burned up the man he considered a father for half of his life. His eyes peered through his golden locks of hair at the sight of his former master screaming in torture. He closed them in respect for the man who took care of him before turning around and walking away from the flame vortex.

Screams of pain soon turned into mad laughter as Naruto's eyes shot wide opened from the sudden pain in his chest. He looked down and saw the tip of a large dagger sticking out of his sternum , blood dripping out of the outer edge of the wound surrounding the blade. Mirajane stared in horror with a shaking hand of her agape mouth at the sight of their unexpected hero stabbed. Erza watched as the vortex died out and wisp away, revealing a burned but still standing Jose grinning at them with his arm out from throwing the dagger.

Naruto looked over his shoulder with surprise in his eyes at his former master that somehow managed to brush off his attack before it did serious damage to him.

"But how? My attack, once formed is unstoppable, especially by Darkness magic. How are you still standing?" Naruto muttered, falling to one knee. Jose merely laughed at the sight of his strongest mage in shock.

"I taught you many kinds of magic. Don't think I didn't leave a few tricks out." Master Jose laughed as he brushed ash off his clothes. "A great mage leaves a few aces up his sleeve."

"Damn it." Naruto grunted, his teeth grinding together in anger. He held a hand up to the wound in his chest, trying to hold back the blood seeping from around the dagger's tip. He knew if he tried to pull out the dagger now without activating his recovery magic, he would bleed out. But if he did use his magic, Jose would surely use the chance to attack him, leaving him with no option but to leave the blade in for the moment.

"What's the matter? Afraid to heal yourself?" Erza and Mirajane gasped at the statement, knowing that healing magic was very rare, if not lost. "Doesn't matter, I'll finish you off either way and then Fairy Tail is next." Jose taunted much to everyone's dismay.

No one could stop him from achieving his goals. The very last threat was soon to be taken care of and then the two weakened S class mages. Makarov will awaken to his precious guild destroyed, suffering the grief he so desired for his fellow Wizard Saint to feel. Jose laughed out madly again as he enjoyed the moment before he wiped out the guild soon to be formerly know as Fairy Tail.

"Yes! Yes! I have enjoyed this little game but now I grown weary of playing. Time to die, my dear son." Jose grinned while he powered up in an aura of purple magic. His eyes darkened and appeared black with his irises stayed a dark green. He thrusted his arms out as a large purple seal appears before him, aiming right at a weakened Naruto..

**"Dead Wave!"**

Naruto watched the large blast of Darkness magic come at him, the ground cracking underneath the powerful wave of magic. He closed his eyes once more but this time, in acceptance that he did all he could to help Fairy Tail. He only regretted that he couldn't do more to make the two female mages leave with their fallen friends before he lost to Master Jose. He could only hope that Natsu managed to defeat his best friend and rescue Lucy. Maybe they could get away before Jose manages to reach them.

Hopefully.

Suddenly, he felt himself lifted off the ground as the blast of magic missed him and shot out of the mobile giant in a wave of destruction. Naruto looked up and saw Erza in black armor with wings, holding him up. He was shocked that she still had energy to use Requip and was quick enough to save him.

"Hey." He stated softly, looking up at Erza's worn, dirty, but yet...beautiful face as she flew in the air with him in tow.

"Hey yourself." She smirked as they landed back down next to Mirajane.

"You saved me." Naruto stated more than asked.

"You saved Natsu, not to mention us as well. I never leave a debt unpaid, not as a Fairy Tail mage." Erza replied with strong resolve.

"Well, thanks...but could you move your hand? You're sort of holding on a little...tight." Naruto smiled sheepishly with a small blush. Erza looked down where her left hand was and immediately turned red when she realized she had been gripping one of his butttocks.

"Sorry." She quickly dropped him next to Mirajane who also had a blush on her face. "Mirajane, help him with the dagger so he can heal. I'll buy you time so you guys can escape."

Well, this sounded oddly familiar to Naruto.

"Really? You think I'm gonna listen when you didn't?" He cocked a eyebrow at her demand.

Erza stammered as she tried to explain why they didn't leave but then turned away to hide another blush that was now on her cheeks.

"Just listen, okay." She stated as she focused on Jose who was now visible after the smoke and dust cleared, an anger look apparent on his face.

"You have interfered for the last time, Titania!" Jose shouted as he powered up once more.

"I will fight until my last breath!" Erza launched herself at Jose with her Black Wing armor and sword, slashing away at the Phantom Lord master. Naruto watched as a weakened Erza fought intensely against his former master but he knew it was only a matter of minutes before Jose dominated her completely. Maybe even seconds.

"Quick, pull this blade out of me so I can heal myself and help her." Naruto whispered quickly to a stunned Mirajane who looked at him in surprise.

"But Erza said..."

"Just do it! She won't last long. I need to help her now." Naruto looked into her eyes with determination. "Please."

Mirajane was amazed yet again by this man whom she had just met. A man who was Phantom Lord's strongest mage but was trying to stop his own guild from destroying her guild and town. She nodded reluctantly as she moved herself behind the kneeling blonde and gripped the handle of the dagger.

"Ready?" She asked nervously.

"Wouldn't be the first time a girl pulls something out of me." He smirked over his shoulder. Mirajane smirked back before pulling the dagger out of his back roughly. "Ow." He enunciated the word.

"Bet that didn't feel like what you were implying." Mirajane cocked an eyebrow and smiled darkly as a bit of her old personality seeped out.

"Not even close." He grinned before spitting out some blood onto the floor much to Mirajane's worry. He waved his free hand in the air, telling her it was okay as he closed his eyes and began to focus. Two small, blue magic seals appeared, one in front of his chest and one behind his back as a glow of blue magic flowed between the two seals. Mirajane watched in wonder as the wound began to heal from both sides, the blood on his body the only sign that there was a wound to begin with.

During the same few moments, Erza kept up the attack on Jose who was beginning to feel the effects of the attack Naruto had hit him with earlier. He may have deflected most of the attack but some of it still hit him. But he was still strong enough to take Requip master down. He shot a few beams of Darkness magic at the flying mage who managed to dodge most of them but couldn't move in time to dodge the last one as it hit one of her wings. Erza landed hard onto the broken floor, her sword sliding across the ground. She tried to get to her feet before Master Jose could attack her again but was unsuccessful as Jose rushed at her and threw a punch to her face.

"You never stood a chance!" He shouted as Erza flew back and rolled harshly back to the ground, finally stopping after hitting a large piece of the floor that was jutted out.

"You're all dead, you just don't know it yet!" Jose stated as ghostly shades surrounded him, shaking the ground in display of sick, cold, twisted power.

"No one can stop me, no one! I'm am the strongest in all of Fiore!" Jose declared as he looked over at Naruto who was still healing and then back to Erza. **"Shade Entangle!"**

Several ghost shades shot out of Jose's hands and made their way to Erza. But before they could reach their target and strangle her to death, the ghost shades were cut into pieces and faded away. Erza looked up from the ground at Naruto who appeared from nowhere with a katana in his hand that he did not have before.

"I was wondering where your sword was. You kept it hidden and Requiped it, huh? No matter, I could feel your magic slipping away. You pushed yourself too far with all the magic you've been using to attack and heal your wounds." Jose stated.

"You know as well as I do that magic doesn't matter when it comes to my blade. Don't make me use my Muramasa techinque." Naruto repeated what he had said earlier to Natsu.

"My boy, even at full power, you stand no chance against me. No simple weapon without magic can harm the great Jose Porla! I am the greatest mage of all ti..." Silence soon replaced his words.

Time stood still for the briefest of moments. In a blink of an eye, Naruto was crouched down on one knee several feet behind Phantom Lord master. His hands holding the hilt of his katana in a back handed form at shoulder level.

Only a single drop of blood on the tip of the blade, showing that it indeed had met its target.

**"Juuchi Yosamu."**

Not a sound was made after the unseen movement of the blonde mage, Erza and Mirajane watching the two Phantom Lord mages standing apart with their backs facing each other.

Jose froze in place as his eyes shook in shock from Naruto disappearing and reappearing behind him. He didn't feel a thing but coldness cutting through his body from his waist and up past his chest.

"But...But how?" He muttered, his black eyes turning white once again.

"A great mage leaves a few aces up his sleeve." Naruto repeated his former master's words in a calm, soft voice.

Jose suddenly chuckled and his face soften with realization. "I just noticed something."

"What's that?" Naruto whispered, still holding himself in place.

"Since we've started, you have been speaking...normally." Jose stated in a gentle tone unlike him. "It's nice to hear you speak so clear."

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess finding out who I was made me speak normally after all this time."

Suddenly, Jose chuckled again as he looked up at the clear sky, the roof blown away long ago..

"What?" Naruto asked.

"My boy, you haven't even scratched the surface on who you are. It's true I found you and rescued you in that forest all those years ago and brought you to Phantom Lord."

"Yeah, you rescued me from the storm." Naruto replied. Jose chuckled one last time, falling forward to the ground but not before saying one last thing to his adopted son.

"Boy, you _were_ the storm."

**I hope this was worth the wait. Plese forgive the time away.**

**Stay Awesome everyone.**

**Stay Zen.**


End file.
